A QUESTAO PARTE II
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: A pedido de várias famílias aqui vai a continuação da questão...irá Mu aceitar ser o novo Grande Mestre? Será que ele sabe que é filho de Shion? Não percam o final!


A Questão –parte 2

A pedido de várias famílias aqui vai a continuação da questão...irá Mu aceitar ser o novo Grande Mestre? Será que ele sabe que é filho de Shion? Não percam o final!

_Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer aos fanfiqueiros que tão prontamente revisaram a minha fic...eu não tencionava escrever a continuação, mas com tanta simpatia, como recusar?Beijinhos para todos, assim vale a pena fazer fanfiction!_

_Movi uns contactos, subornei alguns funcionários do Domínio Sagrado, e eis o que descobri..._

_Em segundo lugar, Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, e não a mim, porque se me pertencesse eu estaria rica além de toda a fantasia. _

-Será que fizemos bem, Aioria? – O rosto de Saga estava tenso.

-Não me arrependo de nada...Athena devia estar completamente fora de si...pensar em assinar um documento daqueles...porque não nos arrasta pela lama de uma vez?

O Leonino respirava fundo agora, como se se tivesse libertado de um peso.

-Mas o Mu...

-Mu não pode continuar a fugir de si mesmo! – a voz de Aioria soou como um chicote.

-Shhh, olha se nos ouvem!

-Estás certo. Voltemos para os nossos templos agora...amanhã...amanhã veremos.

-Veremos.

_Aposentos de Athena_

Passos femininos, um pouco hesitantes, ecoam pelo salão onde Saga e Shion reinaram. A Deusa está no seu trono. Parece cansada. A figura bela e digna de uma mulher idosa, vestida com uma elegante túnica azul cobalto, com uma capa de veludo escuro sobre os ombros, está diante de Athena, em reverência silenciosa. A venerável anciã tem os cabelos ainda negros, traços bonitos e uns olhos incrivelmente verdes.

-Algo de grave ocorreu decerto, Vossa Graça Sereníssima, para me chamardes a meio da noite, a mim, que raramente saio do Registo.

-De facto, há algo que me preocupa, Lady Celeste.

Athena levanta-se, começando a caminhar nervosamente pelo amplo aposento. Celeste ergue o olhar para contemplar a Deusa, que viu poucas vezes, e nunca tão de perto. Na verdade, poucas vezes se aventura fora dos subterrâneos do Santuário, onde toma nota de todos os detalhes, de cada pequena história, e onde compila as crónicas do Domínio Sagrado. Todos os pormenores lhe passam pelas mãos, conhece todos, desde o mais humilde dos servos até aos segredos íntimos dos cavaleiros de ouro.

-O assunto é sobre Mestre Shion. Sei que o conheceu muito bem...

«Muito bem» era um eufemismo, um termo delicado. Celeste tinha sido uma das favoritas de mestre Shion na sua juventude, uma beldade de pele branca como o leite, longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, pertencente à Casa de Câncer. A dada altura, uma vez que não possuia, como o Mestre, a capacidade de permanecer jovem, tinha decidido viver escondida. Mantinha assim a sua reputação de beleza lendária. Era uma figura respeitada como poucas no Santuário.

A idosa sorri com malícia.

- É verdade, inclusive vivi aqui, nesta mesma casa, durante um breve tempo...

A Deusa suspira com ansiedade e agarra as mãos de Celeste, implorando ajuda.

-Então há-de ajudar-me...é um assunto muito sério...Aioria diz que ...que Shion teve um filho...um filho legítimo... - parecia que ia cair, exausta pelo esforço feito- enfim, diz que Mu de Áries é o herdeiro do Grande Mestre!

Celeste permaneceu calma.

-É-o, de facto.

Os grandes e belos olhos de Athena abrem-se desmesuradamente.

-Como?

-Mestre Shion foi um homem de muitas mulheres, como deveis saber. Era assim que as coisas se faziam naqueles tempos. Mas nunca permaneceu fiel a nenhuma, nem a mim. Até encontrar uma jovem...uma moça simples, vi-a uma vez...nunca compreendi porquê...que ela era lindíssima, enfim, não oponho dúvida alguma.

-Quem era ela? Alguém daqui?

-Nem por sombras, Vossa Graça. Esse foi o problema, e a causa de toda a tragédia...a razão de Mu permanecer incógnito...

-Conte-me. Conte-me por favor!

Numa das suas muitas viagens a Jamiel, Mestre Shion conheceu uma jovem, a filha do chefe da aldeia. Era uma rapariga linda e muito culta. Tinha estado a estudar na China, por isso Shion nunca a tinha visto antes. O seu nome era Mutya.

Athena olhava-a, assombrada, tentando relacionar os factos.

-Mutya... Mu...

-Soube que se tinha apaixonado perdidamente por ela, contou-mo quando chegou. Não fiquei triste, nem chocada. Limitei-me a arrumar as minhas coisas e a sair ...deste mesmo palácio. Mas, para minha surpresa, Mestre Shion não a instalou aqui.

Como vos disse: apenas a vi uma vez, quando ele lhe veio dar a conhecer o Domínio Sagrado.

Mais tarde, o irmão mais novo dele, aquele que Saga assassinou, recordais-vos? Veio dizer-me que Shion tinha casado em segredo com a sua amada.

Eu nunca o tinha visto tão feliz. Não entendi porque não a assumiu como Primeira Dama, mas agora que olho para trás, creio que tentava protegê-la.

De quem ou de quê, não sei, mas foram tempos muito tensos.Que desgraça, Zeus. Se ela fosse daqui, conheceria as regras, saberia defender-se...mas não...a pobrezinha era uma jovem normalíssima, e alguém...alguém que odiava Mestre Shion...talvez mesmo alguém aqui dentro que considerou indigna a união do Mestre..

E...?- A Deusa impacientava-se.

-Algum tempo depois tiveram uma criança adorável. Mu, é claro. Eu sabia perfeitamente, mas nunca falei. Tinha jurado segredo. Foi quando aconteceu.

Mestre Shion teve uma longa ausência de quatro anos em Jamiel, e escreveu pedindo para a a família se lhe juntar. Não via o filho desde que ele era um bebé de colo, porque as condições da viagem eram muito duras para uma criança tão pequenina. Mutya ia e vinha, deixando-o com amas quando viajava. Naturalmente, Mu não conhecia o pai!

Mas a comitiva caiu numa armadilha. Mais tarde tomei conhecimento de que um perigoso inimigo rondava o Santuário, um prenúncio do que viria a acontecer anos depois...quem sabe, até uma primeira tentativa do Deus da Guerra para derrubar os Domínios de Athena.

Mutya foi assassinada. A criança escapou miraculosamente, talvez devido ao seu cosmos, que já devia ser muito desenvolvido nessa altura.

Athena chorava, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

-Céus...eu não sonhava...que horror!

Celeste caiu em pranto.

-Desde esse infortúnio que Shion nunca mais teve o mesmo olhar de alegria...foram sempre aqueles olhos tristes, tais como os de Mu..Creio até que quando Saga o matou, ele não opôs resistência, para ir mais depressa para junto da mulher que amava...

-Mas Mu sabe que o seu Mestre...era também seu pai?

-Essa é uma questão que não sei responder. Desde essa época o Grande Mestre tornou-se mais reservado. Sei que treinou o filho...mas até ao último suspiro, a bondade e a coragem nunca o abandonaram. Pobre Shion...que descanse em paz!

_Casa de áries_

O Ariano está sentado na sacada, olhando para fora, sonhador. Na sua casa tudo é acolhedor ,limpo, requintado . Veste uma belíssima túnica tibetana, debruada a ouro, bourdeaux, que faz um formoso contraste com a pele clara. Tem sempre aquela fisionomia angélica, uma beleza ascética de um Cristo da Renascença. Tão sereno, tão belo, tão bondoso. É aquele a quem todos vêm pedir conselhos. E nunca um segredo escapou dos seus lábios.

Athena contempla-o sem que ele a veja. E é assim, sem o saber, que Mu tem o verdadeiro porte de um Grande Mestre.

-Sei que já sabe de tudo, Athena. – a voz dele soa tão calma...

-Eu sei, Mu...

-Foi Aioria..

-Perdoa-lhe. Sei que ele não queria trair-te quando me revelou a verdade. Estava apenas a tentar ajudar-te...

Mu baixa o rosto, para depois encarar a bela face da sua adorada Deusa, por quem se debateu sempre com tanta valentia.

- Eu sei. Ele soube por Shion depois da Batalha de Hades...antes de termos regressado à Vida...

-Então estás ciente de quem era o teu pai...

Mu sorri suavemente, como se falasse de algo trivial.

- Só o soube depois de ter ganho a minha armadura...ele contou-me tudo. Não posso explicar como me senti...- principiava agora a falar, como se quisesse partilhar finalmente a sua história, sentindo prazer em cada pormenor que revelava...algo tão incomum nele, sempre tão fechado.

-Fiquei feliz por ter um pai. Afinal não era um órfão...e o meu pai era o meu Venerado Mestre! A minha alegria é impossível de explicar...senti orgulho também...e pena, pena por todo aquele tempo que tínhamos perdido. Mas agora teríamos todo o tempo do mundo... estava enganado, não é verdade?

Decidimos não contar a ninguém, até que a questão do Testamento estivesse resolvida. Ele contava viver ainda muitos anos, coitado...mas devia, acima de tudo, cumprir a Lei.

Shion teria prometido a sucessão ao irmão mais novo...havia quem falasse que Aioros, ou eu, ou Saga, um de nós seria o Grande Mestre....ninguém sabia ao certo..e isso também não me interessava, só queria recuperar a nossa relação , falar da minha mãe...lembrava-me dela, mas não o suficiente.

Ela era linda, e tinha uma alegria...uma alegria doce que contagiava todos.

Mu abriu uma cortina vermelha, para mostrar um retrato de Shion ao lado de uma jovem maravilhosamente bela, de faces como pétalas de rosa, lábios vermelhos e grandes olhos negros...uma jovem de cabelos escuros, longos e pesados e sorriso aberto. O mais doce sorriso que possa imaginar-se, e um porte real, discreto, nobre e imensamente sereno. O porte de Mu.

-Lindíssima, e tu pareces-te muito com ela.

O cavaleiro teve um discreto sorriso.

-O meu pai foi assassinado pouco tempo depois.

O rosto da Deusa ilumina-se.

-Chegou a hora de tomares o teu posto, nobre cavaleiro.

-Athena...nunca pretendi tal coisa.

-E eu nunca estive tão certa de que tu , mais do que ninguém, o mereces.

Mu inclina-se hesitante, numa reverência de extrema modéstia. Athena toca-lhe com o seu ceptro e sai.

-A cerimónia será daqui a uma semana.

Uma lágrima tímida corre pelo rosto do Santo de Athena.

**_Fim_**

_Obrigado a Shoyo, que interpreta o Mu como ninguém. Foi a jogar com ele que me lembrei que poderia haver um laço muito forte entre Mestre e discípulo. _

_Lady Celeste é uma personagem que aparece também na minha primeira fic , « A Maldição de Saga», e que é baseada na minha avó, que a Deusa tenha. Achei que seria interessante ela aparecer outra vez, pois para mais ,ela conhecia Shion «muito bem» (a personagem, não a minha avozinha... só faltava eu ser neta do Shion!)._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem as vossas reviews, (só não vale xingar! ) com críticas, detalhes e sugestões, para esta e para futuras fics. Não custa nada e , para quem gosta de escrever, é uma ajuda e tanto._


End file.
